


Reliable

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Cute, Fluff, Hands, KyouHaba Week, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, third year Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kyoutani loves Yahaba's hands.





	Reliable

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Hands.

Kyoutani loved Yahaba’s hands. They were slim and gentle and soft. On the other hand, however, they were strong and reliable at the same time. Whenever Yahaba tossed the ball to him, Kyoutani knew that he was going to score. Because with a toss that Yahabas’ hands sent to him, it was impossible not to score a point.

”Nice kill!” He heard Kindaichi’s voice from the background after another successful attack.

”Thanks!” He answered and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the smile on Yahaba’s lips.

Slowly, but surely Kyoutani warmed up to his team, in which Yahaba had a big role. He always dragged him with the team, whenever they went to do something together – no matter how stupid it was. Kyoutani hated it at first, but, as time went by, he became more and more eager to go with them.

Kyoutani turned his attention back to the match. The team on the other side of the net were sweating and breathing heavily. Kyoutani knew that they were no match for them, but he had to respect the spirit they fought with. He knew that they would not give up until the last point, so the least he could do was fighting against them just as much power as they did. If he wanted to be honest, he really enjoyed the match.

 

Seijoh was the winner, of course. When they shook hands, Yahaba thanked them the good game and the other captain said that they did not regret anything. They gave their all and the match showed them the areas they had to develop during practice.

”What are you thinking about?” Yahaba asked as they were walking towards his house. Yahaba’s parents were out of town and he invited Kyoutani over – who, of course, said ’yes’ in a heartbeat.

”Today’s match,” Kyoutani answered curtly. He enlaced their fingers, stroking Yahabas’ hand with his thumb. The boy chuckled and blushed. 

”It was a great match, wasn’t it?” Yahaba asked the rhetorical question. He got a short nod which made him chuckle again.

 

”Would you like something to drink?”

Kyoutani was sitting on Yahaba’s sofa and turned his head around, seeing his boyfriend in the kitchen, which was divided from the living room with a bar counter.

Kyoutani shook his head, watching as Yahaba took out a box of orange juice from the fridge and poured some into a glass. After putting the box back, Yahaba walked to the sofa and flopped down. He slipped from his drink and let out a content sigh – only it to turn into a surprised yelp as thicker fingers touched his owns.

”So pretty,” Kyoutani murmured as he lifted Yahabas’ free hand to his lips. He leaned down, placing kisses on every finger. He kissed them slowly from top to bottom, paying all of his attention to them. 

”You do this after every match!” Yahaba whined in embarrassment, wanting to hide his flushed cheeks. He felt Kyoutani’s smile on his middle finger. He huffed and turned his head to the side.

”They deserve it,” Kyoutani said as if it was the clearest thing in the world. ”Without them, we would not be able to win.” He decided the conversation was finished and returned to worship Yahaba’s hand.

Yahaba leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew that his boyfriend would not stop until he had showed his gratitude to all of his fingers – and if he wanted to be honest, the longer he was doing it, the better.


End file.
